Inazuma Eleven Another World: Chronicles of Tyler - Episode 4
Written by: Hakuryuu14 ---- Series: Inazuma Eleven: ANOTHER WORLD (2016) ---- Previous Episode: Episode 3 ---- Football. After the legendary Inazuma Eleven the popularity of the sport increased rapidly with the best players going to the most elite schools. But our story takes place at a not so elite school. Raimon Jr high. A team that has certainly lost it’s spark since the days of the Inazuma Eleven but after beating Teikoku Gakuen, their candle may have just been relit. Episode 4 - Face Off! Byuutei Junior High Date Ieyasu: “I’m sure you heard we specialise in offence. Well that doesn’t just apply to our midfielders and forwards.” Tyler: “No fricking way… their entire team specialises in offence?” Hibiki: “Hmph.” In the stands, what appeared to be a team of students in blue tracksuits arrived and took their seats Otomura: “Damn it Tsunami, we’re late because of you.” Tsunami: “Jeez, I already apologised.” Akamine: “So these are Raimon Junior High?” Tsunami: “Yup! The guys we’ll be playing against.” Otomura: “Heh. This will be fun.” At Aisou Warai Gakuen’s gymnasium Niko “Oh? You didn’t go to watch the tournament Shishi-Chan?” Shishi: “What’s the point in going to a game you already know the outcome to?” Shishi flicks the ball with his foot and kicks at the basketball net. It goes in effortlessly. “Raimon will win. The only reason the match will last so long is because they refuse to play all their cards.” Back at the stadium Tyler: Runs toward the midfielders of Byuutei. The entire team began to run towards them in some sort of battle fashion. Tyler began to dash from side to side, avoiding each player. ‘This is too easy…’ he thought to himself. “Gouenji!” Tyler kicked the ball into the sky for Gouenji to volley. He jumped into the air but instead of using his signature Fire Tornado he performed a normal bicycle kick. Goalkeeper: The goalkeeper picked the defender up by the ankles, and the defender stayed stiff allowing him to be used as a bat to shoot the ball towards the goal. Endou: ‘Coach was right!’ A few minutes ago, after the first goal Hibiki: “Every team has a weakness. Don’t use a hissatsu in your next attack. If all their players trained so well in offence my bet is their defence is quite lacking. It’s highly unlikely their Goalkeeper is the same but you never know unless you try.” In the present Endou: “Alright guys on the offensive! If they want a battle let’s give them one!” By the time the ball had weakened the effects of the shot block had worn off. Rokkou ran bravely towards his opponents Rokkou: “DASH ACCEL!” Date Ieyasu: “Huh?!” Rokkou: “Raimei!” Rokkou prepared to kick the ball to Raimei and 3 players ran to intercept but Rokkou intentionally missed allowing Kazemaru to take advantage of his speed and break through their defence. Kazemaru kicked the ball up. Date: “NOT ON MY WATCH!” Date leaped for the ball but he was overtaken and therefore beaten to the ball by Gouenji. Gouenji: “FIRE TORNADO!” The ball zoomed past the goalkeeper and finished it’s rampage in the back of the net. Natsumi: “To be expected from a preliminary team.” To the team of Byuutei Raimon appeared as a massive Iron Wall that couldn’t be taken down. Aki: “I heard Byuutei was still good at defence…. What happened?” Date: “No! We perfected the ultimate offence so we wouldn’t lose!” Hibiki: “Sounds like they forgot Football’s about more than just scoring goals.” Raimon walked back to the halfway line confidently. The momentum had turned in their favour and so they couldn’t be any happier. Lance: Date kicked the ball to his fellow forward Lance, who stood their with the ball. “Don’t underestimate us!” Lance jumped up a little bit up, and afterwards kicks the ball at the center. Suddenly several blades appeared around it and the ball goes through the field to the goal with the swords following it. Konpeito ran towards the ball in order to stop it but got blown away, Kabeyama: “THE WA-” Suddenly Date appeared in front of Kabeyama out of nowhere Date: Date brings the ball up in mid-air by kicking it in a backflip style. He then kicks the ball rapidly as the ball absorbs the impact as blue energy. The user finally back kicks the ball straight to the goal, as the shot looks like a blade. “BLADE OF ARTHUR!” Endou: “Damn it, I don’t have enough time to use God Hand! FIREBALL-” The ball went in and there was nothing Endou could do about it. Date: “You may have figured out we have a weak defence but we still have a stronger offence than you can begin to comprehend!” Endou: “I’ll stop it…” Date: “What?” Endou: “I said I’ll stop it.” All of Raimon smirked. “This game isn’t over until the fat lady sings.” Commentator: The game is 2-1 to Byuutei! But will Raimon be making a comeback?! Gouenji: Gouenji got the ball from Tyler and was surrounded by players. One utilised their speed in order to steal the ball from him. Hibiki: “It seems as if we’re not the only one’s constantly evolving. They’ve learnt to use their offencive tactics for defence.” Lance prepared to take another shot at Endou and hopefully chain but Konpeito didn’t have the same thing in mind Konpeito: “I’ve been training hard too!” Konpeito quickly rushes to Lance then steals the ball and slides away. Raimei: “Woah, that was awesome dude! I’m gonna call that Quick Draw.” Rokkou: “What, you couldn’t think a better name?” Raimei: “I’d like to see you do better! Konpeito, pass!” Konpeito passed to Raimei, “Here I go! Lightning Accel!” Raimei takes a run up then white energy cloak start to appear around him. He then dashes past a defender in a zig zag-lightning manner. Tyler jumps into the air and Raimei kicks it to him. Tyler turns upside down and kicks the ball “DYNAMITE SHOOT!” The ball is sent towards the goal and when the ball hits the goalpost, it explodes. The goalkeeper lifts his hand up and gets engulfed in fire. He jumps towards the incoming ball and starts kicking it quickly from many different angles. Then, he kicks the ball upwards with great strength but he wasn’t strong enough and the ball went in. Tyler and Raimei high fived before running back for the game to restart. Hibiki: “A close game indeed.” Natsumi: “Hm. So those losers aren’t weak?” Date: Date smirked as he walked towards the kick off line. “It seems we’re reclaiming our former skills. Raimon we’re grateful for you showing us what true soccer is but we’re going to win! Whoever scores the next goal wins.” Lance: Lance receives the ball from Date. Tyler and Gouenji run towards him. Lance dribbles forward in a straight path, until the background changes to a desert. He then comes into contact with the opponent as a shining light blinds both of them, allowing the Lance to escape with the ball. Hiltu: “Lance!” Lance kicks the ball to Hiltu but the ball gets intercepted by Tamano Tamano: “Konpeito isn’t the only one doing something! Tamanori Piero!” Tamano manages to get the ball but falls over when he is slide tackled by a midfielder. The ball slowly rolls to Date’s feet. Date: While in mid-air, Date spins the ball, surrounding it with a yellow aura that takes the shape of a blade. It then goes for the goal. Endou: “I told you- I’ll stop this!” Endou gathers energy into his right hand, then raises it to create a huge hand before thrusting the hand forward and catching the ball. Date: “W-what?!” Tyler: “Endou!” Tyler began to run forwards but Date was on his trail, Tyler brought his leg back and prepared to slam the ball into the goal but he was met with a counter kick from Date Date: “Don’t think I’m going to let you score so easily!” Tyler smirked as they engaged in a struggle. There was no clear one at all, they seemed to have been evenly matched. Date was engulfed in a yellow aura and Tyler in a red aura. There powers colliding caused a strong wind, having everybody on the edge of their seats. Tyler: “You’re offence is pretty formidable! Almost close to that to us princes of middle school football! But you forgot something” Date: “Huh?!” Suddenly Date can’t move and the ball is being pulled away by some sort of Shadow Yamino: Smirks and begins to run towards with the ball he just stole Tyler: “I have my friends with me!” Yamino: Flicks the ball into the sky, “DARK TORNADO!” Commentator: GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALL!!! AND THAT’S THE FINAL WHISTLE FOLKS! RAIMON WINS 3-2! WHAT AN ENTERTAINING MATCH INDEED All the Byuutei players were on the floor in defeat but the Raimon members weren’t to congratulate them. Tyler: Tyler walked up to Date and offered his hand. “Well played. By the way, I wasn’t going all out.” Tyler smirked. Date: “The sad thing is I believe you…. You guys are monsters. Don’t get too cocky. You slip up and lose we’ll be coming for you.” Tyler: “Understood.” Date takes Tyler’s hand and Tyler pulls him up. “It was a good match.” Date: “Let’s play again sometime.” Elsewhere, at Hokkaido’s Frost stadium Haruken’s captain Korudo was stopped by three players, defenders but he blitzed around them with speeds previously unseen, leaving them standing there. Now the only thing between him and the goal was the goalkeeper. Korudo kicked the ball, then the ball directs towards the goal with a frosty blue coating. It then shoots towards the goal. Commentator: GOAL! THE MATCH IS OVER AND HARUKEN WINS 3-0! The members of the Haruken team began to run towards Korudo and lift him off the pitch, throwing him up and down in excitement. Korudo: “Atsuya, Shirou. The team’s in good hands until you return. I promise.” At Teikoku’s Home Ground Shuyo Meito has been defeated by Teikoku folks! The match ends with a score of 5-0 to Teikoku Jimon: “Isn’t like you to hold back, Kidou.” Sakuma: “Yeah. You sent the B Team to play. What’s with that?” Kidou: Kidou got off the bench and began to walk away “The big battle is coming.” At Fukoka Tachimukai: Tachimukai squats slightly and puts one hand forwards. He stops the shoot and smirks. Commentator: THE BALL HAS BEEN SAVED AND YOKATO COMFORTABLY WINS THE GAME!!! At Aisou Warai Gakuen Shishi: Smirks, “But Raimon doesn’t realise that they’re going to be MANY obstacles along the way. Let the games begin.” Upon return to Raimon When Raimon arrives at their school they begin to see posters and banners congratulating the football club on their win. School Members: “LET’S GO RAIMON, LET’S GO!” Haruna: Suddenly a girl appeared behind the Raimon Football Club with a microphone and notebook, “How does it feel to have achieved such fame after winning your match on TV!” Kazemaru: “Who are you?” Souichirou: “Her name is Otonoashi Haruna. She was a former member of the magazine but she’s requested to join the football club as a manager.” Endou: “Your the girl who wrote that paper about us against Teikoku! You’re awesome! Of course you can join the club.” Haruna: “Thank you so much!” Souichirou: “Glad to see you’re already getting along so well. Make sure you go home and get some rest alright kids.” Raimon: “Yes sir!” The team walked off leaving Natsumi and Tyler behind. Natsumi: “You coming home?” Tyler: “I’ve got business at the park. I’ll call Alfred when I need him.” Natsumi: “If you say so.” At Inazuma Park Tyler: Tyler kept kicking the ball at the wall in front of him. Everytime it’d roll to his feet he’d just kick it back. “Come here to spy?” Kidou: “Don’t flatter yourself” Tyler: Tyler flicked the ball up and kicked an almighty shot at Kidou. “Got any tricks? Like sending your sister to join as a manager?” Kidou: Kidou returned it but as soon as it hit the wall behind Tyler it lost all air. “What?” Tyler: Tyler walked up to Kidou. “I’m not planning to lose this.” Kidou: “Neither am I.” Tyler: Tyler began to walk away and waved. “Maybe I’ll destroy your school when I’m done kicking you into the ground.” At Endou’s house Endou: “Mum, Dad. I’m home.” Endou Hiroshi: “Welcome home Mark. I saw your match on TV. You played well.” Endou: “Not really. I let 2 goals in. If I want to become a good goalie I need to protect the goal no matter what!” Endou Atsuko: “You talk just like your grandfather… Are you hungry?” Endou: “They already gave us food. I’ll be in my room.” Endou Atsuko: “I wonder what’s gotten over him.” Endou Hiroshi: “He’s grandfather’s grandson. He has the same desire to be as perfect as possible. He doesn’t want the guilt of losing when it matters most.” In Endou’s room Endou laid in his bed staring at his hand. Endou: “I can’t afford to put all my eggs in one basket..” Endou began to drift into sleep when he started to see images. It was of him stopping a shot with something behind him. It had red spiky hair, horns which seem to link with the eyebrows, large muscles and spiky parts coming off its shoulders. Endou immediately woke up and grabbed his grandfather’s notebook. “Was that Majin the Hand?..... Or something else?” End of Episode 4 Signature Sorry if that match was lacking or disappointing. I promise the first real match in the series is the one against Teikoku. Fire Tornado Great Blaster Category:Hakuryuu14